Project Keeper II
The datadisks that were retrieved from the Rori facility contained several files which all had been heavily encrypted. Though, the slicers employed by DSE and the Alliance at that time had been able to break through the encryption of some files, there are still some parts of the information which are not accessible. Below is a list with the information that is currently available. Staff list Scientist in Charge: Dr. Kel D'Arun Assistent: Dr. Berl Naraa, Dr. Yren Starmist Technical staff: * Arana Del'Qua (computer specialist) * Tekh Miriel (computer specialist) * Ando Isha (bioengineer) * Ra'al Benaris (bioengineer) * Vanna Irima (nurse) Military supervisor: Cpt. Salvatore Ruggerio Assistent: Lt. Carlen Dexler X691-FA A detailed analysis of the substance, including an extensive list of side effects. The substance enhances the ability to use the Force for a short while. Obviously, the researchers managed to increase that time up to 30 minutes. However, the side effects seem to outwight the benefits. The effects included: Nervousness, uncontrolled trembling, insomnia, halluzinations, panic attacks. To fully understand the data requires profound knowledge in medicine and / or chemistry. TVX-76 A detailed chemical anaylsis of the substance, including an extensive list of side effects. The substance damps or even blocks the connection of a Force sensitive individual. The effect usually lasts up to an hour. As with its counterpart, the side effects are rather severe ranging from apathy to neurological disorders like temporary blindness or amnesia. To fully understand the data requires profound knowledge in medicine and / or chemistry. Lab reports on subject 01CR-241121-JT0203 The file contains the reports for a 27 year old human female. The dates range over a period of six weeks. Every day, the reports start with a routine check and two test sessions of about half an hour in which both X691-FA and TVX-76 had been alternately adminster in increasing doses. At the beginning, the test subject is discribed as stubborn and refusing to cooperate. However, after a period of two weeks the subject became more and more passive. A notable exception of the daily routine occured after four weeks when the subject suddenly collapsed and went comatose. The scientists assumed that this incident was linked to the suicide of 05IR-210603-NK1002. To further investigate this assumption, they set up an experiment 9 days later when the subject had somewhat recovered. The experiment consisted in administering X691-FA in high dosage to both 01CR-241121-JT0203 and 06RY-200533-LM0802. The brain of the latter test subject was stimulated directly to produce certain sensations, memories and emotions. The reactions of 01CR-241121-JT0203 showed a direct correspondance to these stimulations. Unfortunately, the stress of the experiment proved too much for 06RY-200533-LM0802. The subject died from a severe heart attack. 01CR-241121-JT0203 went comatose in the same moment. The reports stop three days later. Lab reports on subject 05IR-210603-NK1002 The file contains the reports for a 24 year old Zabrak male. The daily routine is much the same as for 01CR-411121-JT0203. The reports stop after the subject had managed to free himself. The scientists blame a higher than usual dosage of X691-FA for this as the subject had been able to rip off the wall panels to access the high voltage conduits underneath. Lab reports on subject 06RY-150533-LM0802 The file contains the reports for a 15 year olf Twi'lek female. The daily routine is much the same as for the other two subjects. The subject died in the last experiment reported in this file. Personal diary of Dr. Kel D'Arun This file was decoded by Erisey Cassona after her return to Outmian Yakta. The main difficulty of that task had been the double encryption. As a diary the file not only had been encrypted by the lab's mainframe, but also by Dr. D'Arun himself. Entries from late 1 ABY * I cannot believe it. The company finally has approved the funding for this project. Just when I thought, it would never see the light of day. So, I suppose, Starmist and I will be busy for the next weeks gathering the material we need. Given the fact that some credit grabber in administration cut down our original request, this may be more difficult than I would like. But then again, we have to be happy to get any credits for this at all. * It's three weeks into the project now. The first shipping has arrived. Starmist is currently checking the new scanners. The good boy is all excited about the new hardware. It's nice to see such a young person working with such delight and devotion. I think, there's a bright future waiting for him. * Everything is set up. Well, more or less. I'm currently interviewing applicants for a few more positions. Starmist and I were about to get the money out of the company by explaining that the project needed its own technical staff. The plan is to add at least a computer specialist and a competent bio engineer to the team. * Job interviews surely have been invented as a sutble way of torture. Not for the applicant. For the interviewer. I can hardly believe that some of the people walking into my office actually had seen the inside of a university. * Team is complete. Entries from 2 ABY * The company will set up several public medical facilities in smaller towns. You should have thought this proposal would have caused more fits of the credit grabbers, but no. Obviously, our work has caught the interest of someone higher up the echelon. Well, it seems that the company is catching two flits with one stone. By making these med centers look like some charity program, they get good publicity. And we get direct access to the files of their patients, including their psychological profiles. From my studies, I know that we are looking for persons that show symptoms similar to schizophrenia. * Finally. I think, we have one confirmed. We are still testing the blood samples, we recieved from the med center on Garqi. * It's now almost a year after project start. Up to now, we have found maybe a dozen individuals that fit our profile. About a third of them show some pecularities in their blood, though we noticed that these markers decay rather quickly. It's hard to tell at the moment, whether or whether not the rest also had these markers. The possibility remains that the blood samples, we recieved from the med centers, simply were too old. * Starmist showed me the progresses of his work today. Interesting ideas there. He has put some efforts into the analysis of those drugs that are rumored to give the mind a boost or to give the user some extra-sensoric abilities. Starmist took the street talk literal and started from there. Currently, he has some strands of drugs ready for testing. * Testing is more complicated than I thought. Though, we have a small success. We noticed some reactions of the markers to one of the drugs. We also have been able to reproduce this reaction. However, due the fast decay rates of the markers, a detailed analysis of the effect is next to impossible. * We are - truely - stuck. Not that I'm going to tell the credit grabbers yet, but Starmist and I ran out of ideas. The tests on the blood and tissue samples from the med centers won't get us any further. There is a considerable gap in the diary. For a period of almost two months any entries are missing. * What a mess this has been. One day, you are struggling with your research. The next, you have a squardon of storm troopers breathing down your neck, while several dozen of their friendly helpers are busy packing up your equipment. Not to mention that friendly Imperial agent who offers you a job which you just cannot decline. So, here we are. I hope the company won't miss us too much, though I don't think that filing a complaint would have much use. We have been relocated to Rori, along with all of our equipment. They even brought the lamps on our office desks along. Entries from 3 ABY * Aaah, it pays to work in an Imperial facility. For the last few weeks, we had to work our way through a pile of medical files. It seems that we are getting a constant input from most med centers in the system. Moreover, a few days ago, I had a pleasant talk with our military advisor. I showed him the results of our work and told him about the difficulties which we had encountered with our tests. I went on theorizing that tests on individuals rather than blood samples could yield better results. Though, I'm not sure that he understood the medical details, he told me that he would see to us getting whatever we needed for our work. * Impressive, most impressive. Starmist and I just have returned from the Rhinnal facility. Starmist mostly spent his time with the bio engineers there to compare notes. They seemed impressed by his work. As it stands, we will get the drugs we need from there from now on. They clearly have the better equipment for syntheizing the components. They also will do some prelimary tests there before providing us with new strands to test on our subjects. Ah, yes, our subjects. Well, the Captain kept his word. Two weeks ago, we recieved some visitors, a young Twi'lek female and a Zabrak male, both in good physical condition. The Zabrak is a bit difficult to handle, but Mrs. Irima, our newest team member, seems to be able to cope with him, too. * We've recieved a new shipment from Rhinnal with a new kind of drug. Up to now, we have mainly focused in enhancing whatever extra-sensoric abilities these individuals have. Now, they are sending us a counter-agent to test. It is really interesting to see what those fellows in their mountain lair come up with. * Another visitor, handpicked this time by me. Her profile poked my interest and the additional data that we have been given is more than promising. I will have to be patient though. The idiots that aquired her have shot her in the chest. Bacta will be able to heal the damage, but I really will have a word with the Captain about this. * Another small step. Yes, the subjects react to the drugs as we thought they should. However, we have some really problems in quantifying the changes in their abilities which the drugs cause. In addition, we are dealing with a plethora of side effects. Rhinnal definately has to work on that in the future. * The last couple of days have been a constant up and down. First, the only male subject we had managed to free himself and committed suicide. Just the day after I returned from Belgaroth. And since that was not bad enough by itself, the human female went catatonic right afterwards. Then, when I reviewed the readouts of both subjects just prior to his suicide and her collapse, I noticed the similarities in them. I believe that at the precise moment of his death, there had been some mental connection between these two subjects. If I am right, than we may have found a way to measure the qualitative changes in their abilities. * Naraa tells me that the human still is not ready for the further tests. She still barely reacts to outer stimuli. However, I have recieved a note from our superiors to carry on with our work. I will give her another few days, but then we will conduct the experiment. * The experiment has been a desaster. We are left with a dead Twi'lek and a comatose human. * We just recieved the order to prepare the human for transport. Not sure where they want to take her, but I suppose it's either Rhinnal or Belgaroth. I have asked the Captain whether we will recieve new subjects, but as of yet, he didn't reply. The entries stop shortly after, the last one just dating a few days before the raid on the lab. Other files Other decrypted files show several test series done on tissue samples. It is apparent that the scientists had hit a dead point just a few weeks prior to the first reports on test on sentient beings. Currently there are still half a dozen files which are unaccessible due to the encryption on them. Category:Plots